YunJae: LOVE CAMP
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Oneshoot] Bagaimana jika Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho berada di Divisi yang sama saat melaksanakan wajib militernya? YunJae/YAOI/DLDR


**LOVE CAMP**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

 **MY BEAUTY JEJE**

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

GENRE : NGACO

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI SEPANJANG MASA, DLL. YANG MAU MEMBASHING SILAKAN, TAPI PAKAI BAHASA KOREA SAJA. YANG KIRA-KIRA GA SUKA, UDAH TAU GA SUKA KOK MASIH DIBACA…

SETTING DAN PENCERITAAN HANYALAH KARANGAN AUTHOR SAJA, TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN DUNIA NYATA.

RATE : T

.

.

.

.

 **Military Camp, Divisi 55 Korea Selatan**

"Jaejoong Hyung, komandan memanggil Hyung sekarang juga."

"Ige mwoya?"

"Molla Hyung, paling-paling minta dicukurkan rambutnya lagi, hehehe."

"Aish, jinjja yang benar saja, baru 2 hari kemarin aku merapikan rambutnya."

"Biasa Hyung, modus…"

"Modus?"

"Ne, modus Hyung, buktinya dari kemarin-kemarin hanya Hyung yang bolak-balik disuruh menghadap Ahjussi mata keranjang tersebut."

"Ck, kalian jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, kemarin-kemarin aku hanya disuruh membuatkan kopi, merapikan rambutnya, dan…hhh, mencukur jambangnya."

"Hahahaha, itu sih sudah jelas namanya modus Hyung, bilang saja maunya dipegang-pegang Kim Jaejoong artis Korea yang namanya lagi bersinar, ternyata aslinya memang benar-benar bersinar, memukau, tak salah komandan Divisi kita selalu meminta Hyung bolak-bolik menghadapnya hampir setiap hari."

"Hahaha…iya benar sekali itu."

"Aish kalian ini, jeongmal."

"Humm…bagaimana ya seandainya gosip jika Jung Yunho akan ditempatkan di Divisi ini benar-benar kenyataan nantinya, aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat wajah cemburu komandan Divisi kita itu."

'…'

"Huss…"

"Psst, kau ini!"

"Eh..m-mian, a-aku tak bermaksud…"

Ruang barak tentara magang yang berisikan beberapa orang itu terdengar obrolan santai sebelumnya, namun akhirnya ruangan tersebut mendadak hening saat salah satu penghuninya bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyum kecutnya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan teman sejawatnya tanpa ada maksud menyinggung sama sekali.

Sepeninggal salah satu pemuda yang dipanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Hyung' itu beberapa pemuda mulai saling senggol, menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tentu saja mereka merasa sangat bersalah setelah melihat wajah murung Kim Jaejoong, artis papan atas Korea yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan Hyung tadi, teman seangkatan mereka yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kakak mereka sendiri.

Kim Jaejoong, pemuda berparas tampan sekaligus cantik itu sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu bulan bersama teman-teman satu angkatannya di Divisi 55 setelah menghabiskan masa lebih kurang 5 minggu masa trainingnya demi menjalankan kewajiban sebagai warga negara yang berkelamin laki-laki.

Selama bergabung di Divisi 55 disebut Divisi Band ini, Kim Jaejoong sudah dianggap sebagai 'kakak' oleh teman-teman satu angkatannya yang memang sebagian besar masih berumur 20-an, dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak keberatan karena dianggap yang tertua diantara mereka, karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Menjadi artis terkenal membuat Jaejoong dan beberapa artis Korea lainnya terlambat mengikuti wajib militer mereka dikarenakan padatnya jadwal didunia hiburan.

Pada awal memasuki lingkungan militer Jaejoong sebenarnya merasa sedikit 'takut'. Takut tidak mendapat teman, takut menjadi pusat perhatian, dan juga takut mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda. Benar saja, pada awal masa orientasi, begitu sulitnya seorang Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan seorang teman, tak satupun diantara pemuda-pemuda trainee yang mendekatinya hanya untuk bertegur sapa saja.

Predikat Jaejoong sebagai artis yang tengah naik daun mungkin membuat para calon tentara magang sepertinya menjadi enggan untuk mendekatinya, meski itu hanya untuk sekedar menyapa saja.

Untung saja masa-masa sulit itu bisa dilewati Jaejoong tanpa ada kendala yang berarti, tak pernah lagi ia merasakan duduk seorang diri saat makan tiba, melamun didekat jendela dengan pandangan kosong, rindu akan keluarganya, dengan noonadeulnya, keponakannya, teman-teman mainnya, juga dengan Hiro anjing kesayangannya yang harus dengan rela ia titipkan kepada salah satu noona-nya.

Masih teringat jelas, wajah sembab Jaejoong saat detik-detik terakhir dirinya akan berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk menjalani kewajibannya.

Bisa dikatakan, saat memasuki Divisi 55 inilah Jaejoong mulai merasa betah berada diluar rumah dalam waktu yang lama, menemukan keluarga barunya disini. Karena Kim Jaejoong dikenal sebagai pribadi yang 'hangat' meski pada awal ia terlihat pendiam sehingga sering dicap sombong.

Di Divisi 55 ini juga Jaejoong merasa memiliki adik lelaki yang banyak karena oleh teman satu angkatannya ia dianggap sebagai kakak tertua, ia juga sering mengajarkan kepada 'adik-adiknya' bagaimana mengurus diri sendiri disaat tidak ada orang tua yang memperhatikan kebutuhan kita.

Jaejoong mengajarkan bagaimana cara melipat celana dalam yang baik dan benar agar tersusun rapi tidak berantakan, bahkan Jaejoong dengan senang hati membantu merapikan rambut adik-adiknya agar terlihat lebih tampan. Alhasil para tentara magang-pun antri meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi Hair-stylist mereka, tidak ketinggalan sang komandan Divisi yang dinilai selalu memperlakukan Jaejoong berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Berbeda? Yah berbeda, jika sang Komandan yang dikenal selalu bersikap garang dan ganas terhadap seluruh bawahannya, tetapi jika dihadapan Jaejoong maka komandan berpangkat Letnan itu akan mendadak lembek, menyebut nama Jaejoong dengan penuh kelembutan. Setiap saat kalau bisa ia harus melihat wajah Kim Jaejoong, entah itu dengan alasan minta rapikan rambutnya, minta buatkan kopi, minta ambilkan koran, minta ini, minta itu, minta anu, bahkan yang terakhir sang Komandan sempat minta garukkan punggungnya, dan itu harus dilakukan oleh Kim Jaejoong, tentara magang teladan yang selalu melakukan push-up seratus kali setiap hari, dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan camp dengan bertelanjang dada setiap pagi.

Bayangkan, Kim Jaejoong, telanjang dada, berkeringat, setiap pagi.

Alhasil hingga saat ini di Divisi 55 tidak ada lagi tentara magang yang bangunnya kesiangan, saat ayam berkokok mereka dengan ikhlas dan sukarela memenuhi lapangan camp dengan berbagai alasan, membersihkan rumput, menyapu lapangan, ada juga yang melakukan olahraga ringan, hanya karena ingin menonton (tubuh) Jaejoong joging mengelilingi lapangan.

Mengapa tidak ada yang mau mengikuti Jaejoong Joging bersamanya? Bukannya tidak mau, tidak berani tepatnya, karena sang Komandanlah yang selalu menemani sang idola berjoging dengan mata melotot garang melarang para tentara magang yang lain untuk ikut-ikutan.

Pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong, siapa yang dapat melawan?

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong melangkah berat menuju barak milik sang Komandan Divisi yang telah menugaskannya untuk segera menghadap, entah apalagi yang diinginkan laki-laki berumur 40 tahun tersebut.

Hhhhhh…

Helaan nafas panjang dari alat pernafasan Jaejoong sesaat sebelum ia memasuki ruangan yang berada lumayan jauh dari baraknya bersama teman satu angkatannya tadi. Perlahan jemarinya yang sedikit berubah warna lebih gelap dari warna asli kulitnya mulai bergerak mengetuk pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Setelah mendapat himbauan untuk masuk barulah Jaejoong dengan perlahan membuka handel pintu tersebut, kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat saat dilihat senyum manis sang Letnan menyambut kedatangannya, jujur Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan berlebihan seperti ini oleh sang komandan, menghindari tatapan penuh tanya para sunbae dan teman satu angkatannya saat dirinya keluar dari ruangan Komandan yang diakui masih bertampang gagah meski usianya sudah diambang 40-an.

"Jaejoong-ah, mengapa lama sekali." Sapaan akrab sang Komandan membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong yang sempat kemana-mana. Buru-buru Jaejoong langsung memasang sikap hormat dan tegap layaknya seorang tentara bawahan terhadap Komandannya.

"Siap Komandan, siap jalani perintah!" ucap Jaejoong tegas, tidak lupa sikap tegak hormatnya dihadapan sang Komandan.

"Hahahaha." Sang komandan malah tertawa lepas.

"Jaejoong-ah, sudah kukatakan, jika hanya kita berdua tidak perlu formal seperti itu, jja…kemari kedekatku, coba kau periksa rambutku, tadi bibi Jang mengatakan dirambutku terlihat ada ubannya."

Bibi Jang adalah salah satu petugas catering Camp yang biasa mengantarkan jatah makan para tentara di Divisi tersebut.

Tak ada niat sedikitpun Jaejoong untuk bergerak dari posisinya, wajah tampannya (baca; cantik) tampak ragu untuk menanggapi perkataan komandannya, Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya, sikap hormat.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

Komandan yang bernama lengkap Park Dae Jung itu berdecak memandang Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya, wajah tampannya sedikit menegang akibat bawahannya yang tidak patuh, seumur hidupnya menjadi komandan Divisi, tak ada satupun perintahnya yang pernah dilanggar oleh bawahannya.

Sejenak Jaejoong ragu, leher tanpa jakunnya terlihat naik turun menelan ludah akibat gentar akan ucapan Komandannya barusan, namun perbuatan Jaejoong (menelan ludah) itu malah membuat Dae Jung ikut-ikutan menelan ludahnya juga, tak kuat dengan godaan leher jenjang mulus milik Jaejoong yang turun naik seolah menggodanya.

Bulir-bulir peluh mulai menghiasi permukaan pelipis sang Komandan.

"Aku ulangi, apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi? Itu perintah!" kali ini Dae Jung mengeluarkan nada yang sedikit keras membuat air muka Jaejoong berubah sedikit ketakutan.

"T-tapi k-komandan…" Jaejoong mulai tergagap.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini perintah, kau ingin kupindahkan ke divisi 25 yang tengah terserang wabah Mers? Atau ke divisi 11 yang komandannya paling galak?"

"Siap, shireo komandan! Saya tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu turuti perintahku untuk bersikap tidak formal, kemari dan cabuti ubanku, ppali!"

"S-siap, komandan."

"Nah begitu, dibentak dulu baru mau, hehehe…" tawa najis sang Komandan tampan dengan wajah penuh kemodusan. Sementara Jaejoong melangkah mendekat dengan penuh keraguan.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak melangkah mendekati Dae Jung, komandan itu lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya, menyetop langkah Jaejoong.

"Ahh lebih enak kalau sambil berbaring di Sofa saja." Ujar sang komandan seraya melangkah kesebuah sofa panjang satu-satunya didalam ruangan itu, dengan cuek menidurkan tubuh tegapnya tanpa menghiraukankan wajah canggung Jaejoong yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

"Ppali, cepat lakukan tugasmu, aku tidak ingin uban-uban ini mengganggu penampilanku hari ini."

"S-Siap Pak."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah berbicara formal jika hanya ada kita berdua."

"N-Ne."

Jaejoong melangkah perlahan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan canggung diujung kursi empuk tersebut, ia terlihat ragu untuk memegang rambut sang komandan, Yang benar saja, seumur-umur baru kali ini ia mendengar seorang komandan militer memberi perintah kepada bawahannya hanya untuk mencabuti ubannya.

"Yah, apa yang kau lihat Jaejoong-ah! Kalau jarakmu terlalu jauh begitu bagaimana kau mencabuti ubanku? Bisa-bisa habis rambutku kau jambak, arraso…biar aku saja yang mendekat."

Jaejoong melotot kaget saat sang komandan tanpa aba-aba mendekatkan jaraknya hingga kepalanya bersanggah pada pangkal pahanya dengan posisi badannya tengkurap.

"Ppali jaejoong-ah…"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong selain pasrah dan mulailah jemari lentiknya mencari-cari helai demi helai rambut putih milik komandan yang terselip diantara ribuan rambut hitam cepaknya. Bayangkan kesulitan Jaejoong mencari dan mencabut helai rambut putih dengan keadaan rambut yang tumbuh beberapa senti saja.

Memang semenjak Jaejoong mengemban tugas didivisi tersebut mendadak tingkah Dae Jung sang komandan berubah total, tingkahnya seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta, bangun pagi-pagi sekali langsung menemani Jaejoong lari pagi, kemudian mengajak Jaejoong sarapan berdua dikantornya, tentu saja dengan modus memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan sarapannya, setiap hari mengontrol barak yang ditempati para tentara magang.

Namun khusus barak yang ditempati Jaejoong Dae jung bisa beberapa kali bolak-balik mengawasinya, dengan alasan ada-ada saja yang dibuat-buatnya, padahal matanya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok penghuni barak tersebut. Wajah sumringah Komandan bermarga Park itu tatkala melihat sosok putih mulus itu tampak memerah akibat kelakuannya yang sangat lebay.

Ketahanan fisik Jaejoong yang kuat tak membuat dirinya diperlakukan sama dengan tentara magang yang lain, meski fisiknya terbukti kuat, Jaejoong selalu saja mendapat perlakuan khusus, tentu saja atas perintah sang komandan, bahkan Jaejoong nyaris tak pernah mendapat hukuman, untung saja teman-temannya tidak pernah merasa iri karena sifat Jaejoong yang sangat ramah dan bersahabat.

Parahnya, sang komandan yang sudah beristri dan beranak itu selalu mencari cara agar dapat menikmati keindahan tubuh Jaejoong disaat mandi.

Bayangkan, setiap hari Dae Jung selalu menumpang mandi di barak Jaejoong dengan alasan pipa air dikamar mandi pribadinya rusak, dan tidak ada dana untuk memperbaikinya. Ckckck…

Sayangnya mimpi sang komandan untuk menikmati tubuh polos Jaejoong masih sebatas angan-angan saja, sebab sang artis Korea yang mendapat julukan 'Virtual Shock' itu selalu mengenakan boxer hello kitty-nya disaat mandi bersama.

Inilah yang membuat teman-teman Jaejoong sering berandai-andai jika Jung Yunho ada bersama mereka saat menjalankan wajib militernya. Gosip YunJae bukan merupakan rahasia lagi dinegara Korea, tentu saja mereka ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan Yunjae yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana reaksi komandan yang sudah terlanjur menjadi fans Jaejoong nomor satu itu.

"Jaejoong-ah…orang tuamu punya pabrik susu, eoh?" komandan Park mulai melancarkan jurus modusnya.

"A-ani komandan, wae?" tukas Jaejoong polos sambil terus fokus pada rambut cepat Dae Jung.

"Hehehe, habis kulitmu putih sekali seperti susu vanila."

 _Blushh…_

Ternyata kemodusan sang komandan tak urung membuat pipi putih yang mulai padat berisi itu berubah warna merah muda. Untung Dae jung tidak melihatnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, umm…tanggal berapa hari ini?" kali ini Dae Jung mulai menggunakan modusnya untuk mengelus jemari mulus Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk bergerilya dihelaian rambut cepaknya.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Dae Jung yang dirasanya kian berani dengan meremas kuat jemarinya.

"Siap, tanggal 26 juni komandan."

"Aish, sudah kukatakan tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, atau kau ingin kucium biar tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara kita, hah?" kesal Dae Jung yang langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menggeser posisinya seakan ingin menerkam Jaejoong saat itu juga, tentu saja Jaejoong menjadi panik dan menggeser duduknya hingga keujung sofa.

"J-Jangan k-komandan."

"Hhhh…ya sudah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika lebih kurang dua bulan lagi akan ada hoobae kalian yang bertugas disini, aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama membantu mendidik dan melatih mereka pada saat orientasi."

"Siap komandan!"

"Kupercayakan kepadamu sebagai tentara magang tertua dan berprestasi."

"Siap komandan!"

"Hhhhh…kalau begitu cabuti lagi ubanku!"

"Umm, maaf komandan, tapi saya tugas piket sebentar lagi." Jaejoong mulai berusaha menolak.

"Tidak ada alasan."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang juga, tapi dengan satu syarat." Senyum nista Dae Jung sambil memelototi dada Jaejoong yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos ketat kesatuan mereka, jelas sekali dua tonjolan yang berada didada berisinya.

"Syarat? Apa itu komandan?"

"Poppo." Jawab sang komandan cuek seraya memajukan bibirnya kehadapan wajah horor Jaejoong.

Meski sang komandan memang ganteng, tapi Jaejoong masih punya harga diri dan kekasih yang tentu saja tak boleh dikhianatinya.

Dengan membawa wajah horornya, Jaejoong segera mengambil langkah seribu membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Jaejoong berlari cepat disepanjang koridor, menghiraukan tatapan aneh pemuda-pemuda yang tengah menikmati istirahat siang mereka, terlalu lama Jaejoong meladeni Komandan mesumnya hingga menjelang istirahat siang.

Tibalah Jaejoong dikebun belakang Camp yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon rindang, duduk bersandar dirinya menghirup udara segar, menetralkan detak jantungnya akibat berlarian tadi.

Dalam situasi seperti ini Jaejoong menjadi sangat merindukan Yunnie-nya, sang separuh dirinya nun jauh disana. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan beruang kesayangannya itu.

Jaejoong menyamankan tubuhnya yang tengah bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon akasia, dilupakan sejenak waktu melkasanakan kewajiban piketnya, menikmati tiupan angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut.

.

.

.

 **September 2015**

"Baiklah para tentara magang saya ucapkan selamat datang di Divisi 55 Invantri, semoga kalian bisa menjalankan kewajiban kalian sebagai anggota militer seutuhnya dengan sebaik-baiknya, aku komandan Divisi 55 Park Dae Jung akan selalu berusaha membantu kalian, selanjutnya ada sunbae kalian yang akan membantu disetiap barak, mereka yang akan memandu dalam masa orientasi ini dan selanjutnya jika dibutuhkan, saya harap kalian mematuhi para sunbae disini, baiklah silakan menuju barak masing-masing, dan silakan para sunbae yang ditugaskan untuk memandu para hoobae-nya, terimakasih."

"Psstt…hei itukan Jung Yunho? Aish ternyata aslinya tampan sekali, eoh? Jaejoong hyung eodie? Mengapa belum kelihatan?"

"Ne, Jung Yunho ternyata benar-benar tampan, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong hyung, semoga saja Jaejoong hyung yang akan menjadi sunbae pengawas dibarak Jung Yunho, hihihi.."

"Ahh kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita..psstt…pssst…psstt."

"Ide bagus! Hahahaha, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat mereka berkomunikasi secara langsung."

"YAH KALIAN! Mengapa malah bergosip disana, seperti ibu-ibu arisan saja, cepat bantu hoobae kalian, awasi mereka, yang tidak disiplin laporkan segera! Untuk barak yang harus kalian awasi silakan kalian atur sendiri, kalian sudah dewasa dan mandiri, kuharap bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik."

"Siap Komandan!"

"Jalankan perintah sekarang juga!"

"Siap!"

Akhirnya kumpulan tentara magang itupun bubar setelah mendapat perintah langsung dari komandannya. Saat ini divisi 55 tengah disibukkan karena adanya tentara magang kiriman dari pusat training calon tentara yang baru saja memasuki Camp.

Yang membuat para tentara magang senior berbisik-bisik heboh adalah hadirnya satu sosok yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka, hadirnya seorang publik figur yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya, Jung Yunho, leader TVXQ! Yang selalu digosipkan kedekatannya dengan Kim jaejoong tentara magang yang sekarang sudah menjadi sunbae.

Namun herannya tak satupun dari mereka yang melihat kehadiran Jaejoong saat ini, dimana dia sebenarnya? Bahkan para teman sejawat Jaejoong barusan sudah mengatur rencana rahasia agar pasangan YunJae bertemu.

Tak satupun yang melihat Jaejoong? Yah, kecuali sang komandan sendiri, hangatnya gosip YunJae yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum membuat sang komandan ketar-ketir blingsatan dibakar api cemburu hingga mengatur berbagai macam rencana agar Jaejoong tidak bisa langsung bertemu Yunho, sedikit mengulur waktunya.

Hingga disinilah Jaejoong berada, diruang pribadi Komandan.

Pagi-pagi buta Jaejoong sudah harus menghadap Dae Jung yang minta dimasakkan sarapan khusus buatannya sendiri, Dae Jung beralasan jika ia mendengar kabar Jaejoong yang pintar memasak dari teman-teman satu baraknya.

Setelah selesai memasak sarapan, Jaejoong hendak berpamitan namun Dae Jung masih menahan Jaejoong dengan alasan minta dibersihkan jambangnya yang sudah memanjang, ia harus terlihat bersih pada upacara penyambutan tentara magang hari itu. Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

Bahkan setelah menyelesaikan tugas keduanya dan Komandan Park sudah bersiap-siap keluar sedangkan Jaejoong masih saja tidak boleh keluar mengikuti upacara tersebut dengan alasan disuruh menjaga kantor Komandan karena kemarin dompet komandan hilang entah kemana, tentu saja itu hanyalah alasan palsu agar Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajah-wajah para hoobae-nya.

Kembali Jaejoong hanya dapat pasrah mengantar kepergian sang komandan dengan seyum kecut. Ketahuilah wahai komandan jika sicantik pujaanmu sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semua kemodusanmu, toh akhirnya juga Jaejoong akan bertemu Yunho-nya, jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja.

Entah mengapa membayangkan pertemuan dengan sang kekasih membuat wajah barbie itu mendadak bersemu merah jambu. Maklum, sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu, bahkan Yunho harus memajukan jadwalnya sebulan lebih cepat hanya karena mendengar gosip Jaejoong yang menjadi asisten pribadi Komandan Divisi tersebut.

Berita yang membuat Yunho kebakaran bulu keteknya dan membuatnya segera memajukan jadwalnya meski ia masih harus melakukan promo album barunya.

 _Sementara itu…_

Para tentara magang yang baru saja diterima di Divisi 55 hari itu tampak sibuk memasuki barak mereka yang sudah ditentukan dengan melihat nomor kode ruangannya. Tampak seorang tentara magang yang paling mencolok penampilannya karena memang ia adalah seorang artis, Jung Yunho terlihat tengah menyusun barang-barangnya didalam lemari yang sudah disediakan untuk masing-masing mereka.

Ada sembilan barak yang disediakan bagi tentara magang yang baru, didalam satu barak akan terdapat sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh orang pemuda dan hanya terdapat satu kamar mandi saja yang berukuran cukup luas.

Barak yang ditempati Yunho adalah barak nomor lima, begitu dekat dengan ruang kantor pribadi sang komandan Divisi mereka, bersebelahan tepatnya.

Yunho dan teman-teman satu baraknya masih sibuk merapikan barang bawaan mereka, Yunho-pun tampak berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa pemuda didekatnya, Yunho yang berwajah ramah tentu saja tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan teman baru, memang beberapa dari teman sebaraknya adalah temannya pada saat training dulu.

Entah apakah Yunho harus bersyukur atas wabah virus mers yang tengah melanda sebagian daerah militer Korea, karena itulah Yunho dan sebagian besar tentara magang dialihkan ke Divisi yang terbilang masih aman dari virus berbahaya itu.

Sudah terbayang dibenak Yunho akan menghabiskan masa wajib miiternya dengan orang terkasihnya, bisa berduaan sepuasnya, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap saat, bisa bertemu sang kekasih tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti apa yang selalu mereka lakukan selepas Band mereka bubar, bisa…bisa…bisa…

Eitsss, sepertinya Yunho melupakan sesuatu?

Seseorang tepatnya, seseorang yang tidak akan membuat angan-angan Yunho terwujud semudah ia salto diatas panggung, seseorang yang merupakan penyebab awal ia berburu-buru memajukan jadwalnya. Yunho benar-benar lupa…

"YAH! INI CAMP MILITER, BUKAN TEMPAT IBU-IBU ARISAN BERGOSIP! CEPAT BERESKAN BARANG KALIAN DALAM HITUNGAN LIMA, SEGERA BERKUMPUL LAGI DILAPANGAN!"

Yunho melupakan komandan bengis yang digosipkan sering membuat kemodusan terhadap honey funny bunny Jaejoongie-nya.

Bentakan kerasa menggelegar seketika mengejutkan seisi barak 5 tempat Yunho berada, seketika juga menghentikan juga obrolan ringan antara Yunho dan beberapa temannya.

Wajah tampan Yunho mengeras dan menajam saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sang Komandan yang seolah mengibarkan bendera perang terhadapnya.

"DAN KAU YANG DISANA! TIDAK ADA ISTILAH ARTIS DISINI, SEMUA SAMA TIDAK ADA DISKRIMINASI! CEPAT KELUAR KE LAPANGAN!"

Akhirnya Yunho harus memutus kontak mata mereka, mengikuti teman-temannya yang dengan patuh segera menuju lapangan, entah apa yang diinginkan sang komandan padahal mereka barusan saja kembali dari lapangan, bukan?

Yunho mengikuti yang lain segera berbaris ditengah lapangan, pandangannya segera diedarkan dijajaran para sunbae yang telah berbaris rapi dihadapan barisan para hoobae, sehingga para hoobae bisa mengenali wajah sunbae-sunbae yang terpilih untuk menjadi pengawas mereka.

Hanya sunbae terpilih saja yang menjadi pengawas barak, satu barak hanya akan diawasi oleh satu sunbae, dan Kim Jaejoong termasuk salah satu sunbae terpilih, tentu saja karena ia adalah tentara magang yang berprestasi, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk dimajukan sebagai sunbae pengawas, karena sunbae pengawas adalah utusan dari masing-masing barak yang dipilih oleh semua penghuni barak itu sendiri untuk mengawasi para hoobaenya dimasing-masing barak.

Bagaimana sunbae pengawas mendapat barak yang harus ia awasi? Mereka sepakat untuk menggunakan sistim undi, dan mereka sudah mengundinya sewaktu Jaejoong 'terkurung' diruang komandan pada saat upacara tadi, sehingga teman-teman Jaejoonglah yang menjadi saksi pengundian tersebut. Mereka telah mengatur semuanya, tanpa diketahui oleh komandan mereka yang malang.

"Baiklah para taruna sekalian, saya akan mengumumkan nama sunbae pengawas barak kalian atas hasil pembagian tugas tadi, bagi nama sunbae yang saya sebutkan segera menuju barisan barak yang dimaksud, mulai sekarang kalian yang mengawasi barak tersebut, membantu mendidik dan melatih hoobae kalian dengan disiplin dan tegas! Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap mengerti, Komandan!"

Komandan Park mengedarkan senyum tipis pada barisan sunbae pengawas, hatinya lega karena tidak menemukan sosok Jaejoong disana, dalam hati ia tertawa dan berharap Jaejoong tidak hadir saja, untung saja sebelum ini ia sudah menugaskan Jaejoong untuk membersihkan ruang kesenian yang luasnya minta ampun, dipastikan tak akan selesai saat pembagian tugas berlangsung dan Jaejoong akan digantikan oleh sunbae yang lain.

Smirk tercipta jelas dalam senyum lega Park Dae Jung.

Sementara dibarisan, Yunho tampak gelisah mencari-cari keberadaan sang kekasih, mata musangnya mengelilingi setiap sosok sunbae yang berada disekitarnya, sedikit heran mengapa Jaejoongnya tidak berada pada barisan Sunbae pengawas, ia tahu jaejoong merupakan tentara berprestasi dan harusnya mendapat posisi sebagai sunbae pengawas.

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik, untuk para sunbae yang namanya saya sebutkan silakan menuju barak yang dimaksud, selamat menjalankan tugas kalian."

Untuk sementara waktu lapangan menjadi hening, para hoobae berharap mendapatkan sunbae pengawas yang ramah dan tidak garang seperti komandan mereka.

"Baiklah barak satu, Song Dong Jun!"

"Siap Komandan!" pemuda bernama Song Dong Jun melangkah tegap kearah barak satu.

"Barak dua, Lee Hyun Soo!"

"Siap!" Lee Hyun Soo menyusul Song Dong Jun.

"Barak tiga, Baek Jung Ah!"

"Siap!"

"Barak empat, Im Hyesung!"

"Siap!"

"Barak lima, Kim Jae…~glek~ Joong?"

Mendadak suara lantang komandan Park menjadi tergagap saat membaca nama sunbae yang berada pada baris lima, ahh ini adalah kesalahan fatalnya, karena sedari tadi ia sibuk menjauhkan Jaejoong hingga ia melupakan hal terpenting yang seharusnya ia atur, ia lupa ia telah memberi perintah para sunbae untuk mengundi sendiri barak yang akan mereka awasi, seharusnya ia saja yang mengatur penempatan para sunbae pengawas tadi.

Mendengar nama Kim Jaejoong tanpa ada seorangpun yang maju sebagai pemilik nama tersebut membuat lapangan bertambah hening, sementara pemilik mata musang yang berada dibarisan merasa dadanya sebentar lagi akan meledak, hingga saat ini kekasih yang sudah diklaim sebagai istrinya itu belum menampakkan batang hidung mancungnya sama sekali.

Disaat yang bersamaan batin Yunho bersorak karena Jaejoong-lah yang akan menjadi sunbae pengawas dibaraknya. Takdir memang indah sodara-sodara.

'Jung Jaejoong, eodiseoyo?' pekik Yunho dalam hati.

Kembali smirk tercipta dibibir komandan Park, ia ingat Jaejoong tak akan pernah hadir sebagai sunbae pengawas karena jarak antara ruang kesenian dan lapangan cukup jauh, lagian ia baru saja memulai tugasnya disana. Lagi-lagi senyum kemenangan tercipta dibibir komandan gagah itu.

Namun lagi-lagi dewi amor masih belum berpihak pada komandan pemilik jambang tampan tersebut, dari kejauhan terlihat sosok putih berlari menuju lapangan, sosok tersebut kian mendekat dan akhirnya tiba ditengah lapangan dengan penuh peluh serata nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Seketika lapangan menjadi riuh oleh bisik-bisik tetangga, para tentara maksudnya. Tak satupun yang menyadari sepasang mata musang tampak berbinar-binar melihat kehadiran orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu kemunculannya. Senyum terkembang dibibir hati, meredupkan seringai licik sang komandan yang mendadak lemas.

"Hosh…hosh…Siap komandan, maaf terlambat." Jaejoong berusaha bersikap tegap meski udara di paru-parunya dirasa kian menipis saja.

"K-kau…bukankah seharusnya tengah menjalankan tugas dariku?" Dae Jung berkata setengah bergumam kepada Jaejoong agar yang lain tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Dua orang bersedia menggantikan saya, komandan. Mereka melakukannya tanpa paksaan." Jawab Jaejoong tegas, membuat Dae Jung memelototkan matanya, ahh siapa pula yang mau-maunya menggantikan Jaejoong secara sukarela, awas saja mereka bakalan menerima hukuman darinya.

"Barak lima." Ucap Dae Jung dengan penuh ketidak rela-an.

'Siap!"

Jaejoong melangkah pasti kebarak yang dimaksud, hingga saat ini ia belum tahu jika Yunho berada dibarak tersebut, tatap matanya kosong kedepan, hampir saja ia melewati sosok tampan nan tegap itu jika tidak mendengar sebuah bisikan suara bass yang begitu khas ditelinganya.

"Psst! Jung Jaejoong, nae sarang…" bisikan yang membuat jaejoong menoleh seketika dan menggantikan langkah tegapnya menjadi lemah lunglai dengan wajah menunduk tersipu lengkap dengan posisi telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, posisi seorang Kim Jaejoong ketika ia sedang malu. Namun cepat-cepat Jaejoong memperbaiki sikapnya yang kelepasan.

"Bogoshippo Jaejoongie, Jeongmal…" kembali melanjutkan ucapan pelannya, Yunho tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk menyetop langkah Jaejoong karena ia sangat akan situasi yang tidak memungkinkan.

Sementara Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya tepat dibelakang barisan barak, mengawasi hoobaedulnya dari belakang. Mata indah itu tampak berkaca-kaca, namun pemiliknya berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga agar bulirnya tidak berjatuhan, mengingat ia adalah tentara berprestasi disini.

Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum kecut setelah dapat melihat kembali wajah yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak dijumpainya, berbagai perasaan berkecamuk didadanya, rindu, marah, kesal, sedih bercampur jadi satu.

Bukannya selama di Camp ini Jaejoong sama sekali menutup diri akan gosip-gosip dunia selebriti, gosip akan Yunho yang selalu bepergian bersama Hojon sahabatnya hingga gosip kedekatan keduanya yang menampilkan gambar-gambar yang cukup membuat darah Jaejoong mendidih selama berada di Camp.

Mungkin sedikit bertindak tidak peduli akan membuat Yunho menyesali perbuatannya selama ini.

"Baiklah, semua tentara magang saya beri waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap karena setelah ini akan ada sesi pengenalan Camp oleh sunbaenim masing-masing barak, kuharap kalian mengormati dan mematuhi sunbae pengawas masing-masing, tidak ada yang namanya OVER CHEMISTRY! TITIK!"

Para tentara magang tampak bengong akan ucapan terakhir sang komandan setelah mengumumkan nama-nama sunbae pengawas kepada mereka, istilah asing yang digunakan komandan benar-benar membingungkan, baru sekali ini mereka mendengarnya.

"Over kemis..kemis?" salah seorang tentara magang tampak menggaruk-garuk kepala botaknya yang tidak gatal.

"SAYA ULANGI, TIDAK ADA OVER CHEMISTRY ANTARA SUNBAE PENGAWAS DAN HOOBAE-NYA! TIDAK ADA PERASAAN BERLEBIHAN ATAU CINTA LOKASI!"

"Ooooo…"

Dae Jung akhirnya menyadari ucapannya yang membingungkan buru-buru menjelaskan apa maksudnya dan dibalas dengan seruan bulat para tentara yang baru mengerti, maklum Komandan Park Dae Jung sering bertugas keluar negeri sebelum ditugaskan sebagai Komandan Divisi 55 sehingga menguasai bahasa inggris dengan aktif.

Seketika itu juga para sunbae-pun mengerti jika komandan mereka hanyalah terbakar api cemburu melihat asisten kesayangannya yang sudah bertemu dengan pasangan skandalnya. Peringatan keras itu sebenarnya hanya tertuju untuk pasangan YunJae saja.

Untuk itu Park Dae Jung siap memulai genderang perangnya dengan pemuda tampan berbadan bongsor, Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu hari pertama Yunho bertugas di Divisi 55, hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya karena hari itu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama sang sunbae tercinta, kemarin mereka belum sempat sama sekali untuk bertegur sapa karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Seperti biasa pagi hari dimulai dengan latihan fisik bersama, diawali dengan lari pagi, atau Joging.

Karena lapangan yang digunakan hanya satu, maka akan dibagi giliran perbarak untuk mengelilinginya, masing-masing barak akan berjoging selama lima belas menit dipimpin oleh sunbae pengawas masing-masing.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, maka tibalah giliran barak lima yang akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan, Jaejoong-pun sudah bersiap-siap menjadi pemimpin barisan paling depan, pagi itu tidak biasanya ia memakai singlet putih dan celana pendek, biasanya ia tidak pernah memakai baju atasan a.k.a topless, hal itu disebabkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena sedari tadi ada sepasang mata sipit yang menatapnya tajam, seolah berkata, "Tidak memakai baju, kuperkosa kau ditengah lapangan."

Alhasil Jaejoong mesti memakai singletnya, meski tak sempurna menutup auratnya, jangan lupakan paha mulus yang memamerkan urat-urat biru halusnya efek kulitnya yang sangat bening.

"Hoobaedul, jangan ada yang keluar barisan, tetap berada diposisinya masing-masing, ikuti saya, arrasso?" lengking suara Jaejoong sebelum mengajak hoobaenya joging mengelilingi lapangan.

"Siap, sunbaenim!" jawab serentak penghuni barak lima seraya merapikan barisan mereka.

Sementara wajah bersinar sang sunbae tampak merona tatkala didapatinya seorang yang berada dibarisan paling depan, tepat dibelakangnya. Seorang dengan bibir hati yang tengah tersenyum manis sekali. Kali ini jarak YunJae hanya dalam hitungan senti saja.

Jaejoong menggeleng ringan sebelum kembali mengalihkan posisinya menghadap depan, siap memulai sesi Joging mereka.

"Baiklah, siap…hana…dul…se…"

"Yah , tunggu Jaejoongie!"

Tanpa diduga sama sekali dan entah dari mana munculnya tiba-tiba Park Dae Jung sudah berada disana, memakai kostum jogingnya lengkap dengan handuk melingkari lehernya. Jaejoong melongo, sementara Yunho menggeretakkan rahang tegasnya. Apalagi mendengar panggilan akrab komandan kepada kekasihnya, ingin rasanya ia melayangkan bogem besarnya saat itu juga.

Lalu seenaknya saja Dae Jung mengambil posisi tepat dibelakang Jaejoong, sangat dekat sekali jarak keduanya hingga hampir menempel membuat tubuh Jaejoong merinding, mengingat ada sosok possesif dan pencemburu yang berada dibarisan depan.

"Hei Kau! Sudah tahu kau yang tertinggi dibarisan ini, mengapa seenaknya berada didepan, cepat mundur kebelakang, huss! atau barak kalian kudiskualifikasi dan kukirim ke divisi lain!"

Lagi-lagi tanpa diduga Dae Jung membentak dan menunjuk tepat didepan hidung Yunho, memerintahkannya agar mundur kebelakang, mengusirnya seperti kucing garong yang ketahuan ingin maling ikan asin saja, membuat wajah Yunho berkilat penuh amarah, kedua tangannya bahkan sudah terkepal kuat kalau saja tidak melihat puppy eyes Jaejoong dengan isyarat memohon agar mematuhi saja perintah komandan mereka.

Dengan langkah lunglai Yunho mengambil posisi pada barisan belakang sekali, selama joging dipastikan wajah tampannya akan selalu bertekuk.

Sementara komandan Park terus memasang senyum kemenangannya selama sesi joging berlangsung.

Satu-kosong….untuk Park Dae Jung.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui pagi yang berat, penuh dengan bentakan-bentakan dari bibir cherry sang sunbae akhirnya tentara magang diperkenankan untuk bersiap-siap menyantap makan siang mereka, tentu saja harus mengantri dulu dengan teratur sesuai barak masing-masing.

Hal itu juga yang dirasakan oleh seorang Jung Yunho, dunia artis yang membuatnya selalu yang diutamakan sungguh-sungguh tidak berlaku disini, bahkan perlakuan sedikit manispun tak ia terima dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa kali sejak joging pagi tadi Yunho mendapat hukuman fisik dari sang sunbae tercinta, mulai dari tendangan telak dipantatnya karena berlari paling belakangan, maklum keadaan badannya yang sedikit kelebihan berat membuat nafasnya terengah-engah saat putaran terakhir joging pagi tadi, ia harus merelakan bokong seksinya menjadi sasaran kejam sunbae galaknya.

Tak beda saat sesi kerja bakti, Yunho yang kedapatan menguap berapa kali tak luput dari kekejaman Jaejoong, terhitung sudah tiga kali mulutnya ditarik Jaejoong karena menguap sembarangan dan naasnya selalu ketawan oleh sang sunbae cantik.

Belum lagi pada saat berbaris di lapangan, entah mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengamuk mencoba menjambak rambut Yunho yang berujung kegagalan karena potongan rambutnya yang cepak nyaris plontos, berkali-kali Jaejoong mencoba menarik-narik rambut cepak kaku itu namun tetap gagal, sehingga kekesalannya dipindahkan kewajah tampan Yunho dengan cakaran kuku-kuku indahnya.

Mengapa bisa sunbae teladan dan berprestasi seperti Jaejoong mendadak bertingkah bar-bar kepada hoobaenya? Masalahnya tak lain karena hoobae tertampannya itu kedapatan tengah berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu teman sebaraknya yang cukup…ehm, imut. Dan itu cukup membuat gajah korea mengamuk karena cemburu melek.

Jangan coba-coba mendekati atau menegur sang sunbae kalau ingin mendapat delikan atau pelototan khas mata besarnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Yunho sangat frustasi, boro-boro bisa menyentuh atau sekedar memegang tangan Jaejoong-nya, menegur saja ia tidak bisa. Belum lagi komandan gaje yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya, seolah ia adalah makhluk berbahaya dan tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Jaejoong sama sekali.

Komandan Park akan dengan segera membentak Yunho jika ia ketahuan mendekati Jaejoong, komandan itu seolah memiliki 24 mata yang tersebar disegala penjuru camp sehingga bisa mengawasi dimana saja Yunho dan jaejoong berada.

Yunho bertekad harus mencari jalan untuk bisa mendekati Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh komandan yang jauh lebih tua daripadanya.

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit untuk makan siang, setelah itu kalian boleh beristirahat satu jam saja, sebelum melakukan kegiatan siang!" lengking suara komandan bermarga Park membuat para tentara magang segera memfokuskan diri mereka dengan makanan yang dihadapan mereka.

Disaat yang lain fokus pada makanan mereka, mata musang Yunho mencari kesegala penjuru dimana keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini, ia berpikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk sedikit memaksa mendekati Jaejoong-nya karena komandan yang seperti anjing herder itu tengah menikmati makan siangnya didalam ruang pribadinya.

'Ahh itu dia.' Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya saat mendapati sosok Jaejoong dikebun belakang camp sedang menikmati makan siangnya dibawah pohon akasia rindang.

Yunho melangkah riang kearah Jaejoong berada, ia bahkan melupakan makan siangnya sendiri, terlalu lama mengantri membuat Yunho kehilangan selera makan dan memutuskan untuk mencari Jaejoong saja. Rindu hatinya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

Yunho mulai menyapa sedangkan yang disapa langsung menoleh, membesarkan kedua matanya, galak.

"Yah, Jung Yunho, sedang apa kau disini, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan makan siangmu? Kau akan mendapat hukuman ji…"

"Ssstt, kau teruskan saja makan siangmu sunbaenim, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, hanya saja ijinkan aku berada disini sebentar, hanya 10 menit, eoh? Mumpung anjing herdermu lagi menikmati makan siang dikantornya yang nyaman."

Yunho memotong cerocosan yang keluar dari bibir cerewet sunbae pengawasnya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Jaejoong yang masih membeku akan kehadirannya yang sungguh membuatnya kaget, ia tak menyangka jika Yunho dapat menemukannya disini.

"Jja, teruskanlah makan siangmu, jangan pedulikan aku disini, menghirup aroma tubuhmu saja sudah cukup mengobati kerinduanku."

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mulai menyantap kembali makanannya, batinnya sedikit khawatir karena Yunho sama sekali tidak mengambil makanannya, padahal sedari pagi mereka telah melakukan kegiatan yang sangat menguras tenaga.

Ujung mata Jaejoong sempat melirik kearah pemuda tampan disebelahnya, ahh suaminya itu berkali-kali bertambah tampan dengan potongan rambut nyaris botaknya, bersandar merebahkan tubuh disampingnya dengan meyanggah kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dilipat kebelakang kepalanya. Perlahan mata musang itu tertutup sedikit demi sedikit.

Satu suap…dua suap, hingga suapan ketiga jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya. Mendesahkan nafas panjangnya. Bagaimanapun, sekeras apapun dirinya untuk membalas perbuatan Yunho, ia tetap tidak tega membiarkan lelaki kesayangannya yang dicintainya hingga menguras seluruh hatinya itu tertidur tanpa memasukkan apapun kedalam perutnya sejak sarapan pagi tadi.

"Yunho-yah…ireona, ppali." Jaejoong benar-benar menghentikan makannya kemudian mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh terlelap Yunho disebelahnya.

"Ummm…" Yunho menggeliatkan badannya yang bergoyang-goyang oleh sentuhan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-yah."

"Mwo? Apa waktu istirahat sudah habis? Ahhh…" Yunho menguap sambil berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Jja, makanlah…" Yunho terkesiap saat melihat sendok yang penuh akan nasi berada tepat didepan mulutnya.

"B-boo…"

"Jjaa…maumpung tidak ada yang melihat, dasar pabbo, mengapa tidak mengambil jatah makanmu?" Jaejoong terus mendekatkan sendok berisi makanan itu kemulut Yunho, sesaat tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Gomawo boo…" perlahan Yunho-pun melahap sesendok penuh makanan yang dosodori Jaejoong dengan tulus kepadanya.

Jaejoong terus menyuapi Yunho hingga suapan ketiganya, perlahan tangan besar Yunho menyetop pergerakan tangannya ketika akan menyuapkan suapan yang keempat.

"Sudah cukup boo, kau sendiri belum makan." Tolak Yunho dengan halus, dalam hati ia terus mengagumi wajah Jaejoong yang untunglah masih terlihat cantik meski dengan model rambut cepaknya.

"Kau yang lebih membutuhkan asupan untuk tenagamu, penyakit maag-mu nanti akan kambuh kalau tidak makan dengan banyak, aku tidak menerima bantahan Jung Yunho!" paksa Jaejoong menuai senyum manis dibibir hati itu.

"Istriku semakin galak saja, eoh? Pantatku sakit sekali terkena tendanganmu, boo…" Yunho memberengut, memasang tampang manyunnya.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh sudah membuatku kesal, istri jauh bukannya setia malah pacaran ditempat bowling!"

"Mwoya igee…kok masalahnya jadi menyerempet sampai ke tempat bowling, eoh?" Yunho buru-buru memasang wajah tanpa dosanya yang sayangnya gagal total.

Bibir cherry merah itu mengerucut sebal melihat akting gagal Yunho, darah lelakinya mulai mendidih hingga keubun-ubun apalagi mengingat pose-pose intim sang suami dengan laki-laki yang diakui sebagai sahabat sejatinya yang beredar didunia maya belum lama ini.

Melihat tampang cantik Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah kelam membuat Yunho memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat agar Jaejoong percaya kepadanya.

"Boo, tentang masalah itu sepertinya netizen terlalu melebih-lebihkan, waktu itu aku sedang tidak enak badan dan kebetulan kursi disana sangat tidak nyaman, lalu terpaksa aku bersandar dengan sahabatku sendiri, lagian…"

"CUKUP! Aku tidak butuh berbagai macam alasan, sayangnya aku-pun sependapat dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang kalian pada waktu itu, kau kesepian dan mencari pelarian, titik! Dan lagi, apa sahabatmu itu tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya agar tidak mengumbar-ngumbar cerita tentang kekasih orang? Dibayari tagihan ponsel saja bangganya minta ampun, huh!"

"Boo…sabar." Yunho berusaha menyabarkan Jaejoong dengan mencoba memegang kedua bahunya dengan intim, namun Jaejoong buru-buru menepis tangannya dengan keras.

Ahh sungguh, menjinakkan gajah Korea cantik ini merupakan tantangan yang sukar-sukar mudah bagi Yunho, seribu akal mulai dipikirkan Yunho demi mengembalikan kelembutan hati Jaejoong.

"Kau sampaikan saja kepada teman kampungmu itu, tahukah dia kalau semua biaya hidupku kau yang membayari semua, tagihan ledeng, tagihan kartu kridit, tagihan mobil, tagihan…"

"Huss boo, jangan disebutkan semua, ketahuan sekali kalau kita banyak utang dimana-mana, masa Kim Jaejoong artis paling bersinar itu tagihannya belepetan dimana-mana, hihihi." Yunho mulai melancarkan aksi merayunya. Ia paham betul, Jaejoong yang sedang kalap tidak bisa dihadapi dengan kekalapan juga, tak akan ada habisnya.

"Habisnya, Yunnie…hiks."

Terbukti, Jaejoong mulai jinak sekarang. Mata doe itu mulai meredup dan siap menjatuhkan bulir-bulir kristalnya. Jung Yunho memang pawang gajah Korea yang paling handal.

"Uljima sayang, lebih baik kau menyakitiku saja boo, daripada aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Dan kelemahan Jung Yunho adalah air mata Jaejoong yang bisa menguras seluruh isi dompetnya. Dengan sigap disambarnya tubuh Jaejoong yang dirasanya mulai berisi itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, sungguh merupakan siksaan berat bagi pasangan ini jika sudah berdekatan tapi tidak bisa saling memeluk dan mencium, cukup satu hari saja mereka menahan hasrat yang sangat menyiksa.

Dengan tak sabar akhirnya bibir hati itu dapat merasakan kembali manisnya rasa cherry merah kesukaannya, pohon akasia tua menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka dalam menjalankan tugas wajib militernya.

Ummm…

Yunho terus menyerang bibir cherry tersebut hingga membengkak, menciptakan lenguhan keras yang sama seklai tidak dapat ditahan Jaejoong, lupakan jika mereka tengah menjalani tugas negara, lupakan jika status mereka disini adalah sunbae dan hoobae, lupakan juga jika mereka belum menghabiskan makan siang mereka, dan lupakan jika semenjak mereka berciuman ada sepasang mata melotot marah penuh kecemburuan…

"YAH KALIAN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Mwo?

"Ahhhh."

Duaghhh!

PRANGG~

Syuuttttt~

"A-awww…sunbaenim, a-appoo!"

Bentakan keras yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari suara yang amat mereka kenali mendadak membuyarkan kegiatan Yunho dan Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Malang bagi Yunho, Jaejoong dengan gerak refleksnya tanpa sadar malah menendang perutnya lalu menyenggol piring stainless wadah makan siang mereka tadi hingga isinya berceceran dirumput hijau tempat mereka berpijak di area kebun belakang Camp.

"KALIAN, APA TIDAK MENDENGAR SAAT KUKATAKAN TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN BERLEBIHAN ANTARA SUNBAE PENGAWAS DAN HOOBAE-NYA, MENGERTI!"

"Siap, mengerti komandan!" Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak menjawab dalam sikap hormat.

"LALU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BARUSAN!"

"Siap, lagi makan komandan!" teriak YunJae bersamaan.

"MAKAN? YANG AKU LIHAT KALIAN MEMAKAN BIBIR MASING-MASING!"

"A-ani, komandan h-hanya salah lihat." Jaejoong tergagap menjawab tuduhan komandannya.

"Jadi kalau bukan memakan bibir, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, haaa?" wajah Dae Jung merah padam menahan amarahnya, jika bukan karena melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong rasanya ingin sekali ia menghajar Jung Yunho saat itu juga.

"Si-siap komandan, saya menggigit bibirnya, karena...karena, dia tidak patuh, komandan."

"Oh ayolah Kim Jaejoong, alasan apa-apaan ini, apa tidak ada hukuman lain selain itu?" Dae Jung mendelikkan matanya mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus memutar otaknya.

"Aniya komandan, pasalnya…pasalnya, dia…dia me-mencuri makanan saya komandan, dan lihat, makanannya menjadi jatuh berserakan seperti ini, padahal saya belum makan sama sekali." Otak Jaejoong bekerja dengan cepat, tidak ada jalan lain selain mengkambing hitamkan Yunho.

Sialnya kebohongan Jaejoong ini malah akan menjadi kemalangan bagi Jung Yunho, lihatlah komandan Park telah memasang seringai penuh kemenangannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Jaejoong tak sadar jika komandan itu menyaksikan sendiri jika piringnya terjatuh akibat tendangannya sendiri, bukan karena Yunho yang bermaksud mencuri makanannya.

"Oh begitu ya…baiklah kalau begitu, kau! Bersihkan makanan yang berceceran dirumput itu, seorang tentara tidak diperkenankan membuang-buang makanannya." Komandan Park menunjuk Yunho untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang berserakan diatas rumput.

Sejenak Yunho terpaku, dilihatnya sekilas wajah gusar Jaejoong yang tidak rela ia diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh komandan mereka.

"Ahh ijinkan saya saja yang membersihkannya komandan, karena ini adalah milik saya." Jaejoong maju mengambil inisiatif untuk membersihkan makanan yang berceceran.

"KEMBALI KETEMPATMU KIM JAEJOONG! INI PERINTAH UNTUKNYA! BUKAN UNTUKMU!"

"Siap komandan, akan saya bersihkan." Jung Yunho memilih mengalah, menghilangkan segala egonya, mencoba bersabar dan mengikuti permainan ini, ia mulai memunguti makanan yang berada dirumput tempat mereka berpijak, sedangkan Jaejoong masih berdiri diposisinya.

"MAKAN, JANGAN DIBUANG!" bentak Dae Jung menyebabkan dua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik kaget akan perintah komandan tersebut. Sementara Yunho hanya diam menahan emosinya.

"TUNGGU APALAGI, MAKAN SEMUANYA, TIDAK ADA YANG TERBUANG."

Dan Yunho mulai memakan makanan yang dipungutinya dengan tenang, sorot matanya menatap kedalam manik mata rusa Jaejoong yang sudah tampak berkaca-kaca tidak tega melihat hukuman yang mesti diterima Yunho.

Sementara seringai kemenangan terus dipamerkan oleh sang komandan yang masih terbakar api cemburu, hatinya lega bisa mengerjai saingannya.

Sekali lagi kemenangan untuk Park Dae Jung.

"Kim Jaejoong, malam nanti kutunggu dikantorku, beberapa bajuku robek, aku ingin kau yang menjahitkannya."

Park Dae Jung berlalu dengan penuh kemenangan.

Klontang~

Piring berbahan stainless itu dilempar Yunho membentur batang pohon hingga penyok tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil tak henti menguap, Komandan Park benar-benar menguji kesabarannya dari pagi hingga malam hari ini, laki-laki itu seolah tak dapat melihatnya bersantai-santai sedikit, apalagi setelah ia dan Yunho kedapatan berciuman tadi siang.

Jaejoong begitu kewalahan menghadapi tingkah modus komandan Park malam ini yang selalu mengambil kesempatan disaat Jaejoong lengah, seperti tadi, Jaejoong harus merelakan beberapa kali komandannya mencuri ciuman dipipi mulusnya, karena Jaejoong mendiamkannya komandan Divisi 55 itu menjadi besar kepala dan ketagihan, terhitung sudah 3 kali ia mencuri ciuman dipipi barbie boy milik Jung Yunho tersebut.

Jaejoong mendiamkan saja karena itu dianggapnya masih sebatas wajar, selama ciumannya hanya dipipi, bukan dibibir, lagi pula tubuhnya sudah sangat capek, ia memilih untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua jahitannya saja agar bisa beristirahat.

Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya menjahitkan baju komandan Park yang robek juga ada beberapa kancingnya yang terlepas. Jaejoong sangat sigap dalam urusan jahit menjahit membuat komandan Park begitu terpesona akan keterampilan jemari mulus itu.

Tentu saja komandan Park tidak pernah tahu sewaktu TVXQ masih berlima Jaejoong tak pernah lupa membawa peralatan menjahit, itu karena kekasihnya yang paling hiperaktif dipanggung selalu merusak celana-nya. Hanya Jaejoong yang selalu menjahitkannya untuk Yunho.

Bibir cherry itu terus menguap hingga tak menyadari sama sekali jika ia tengah melewati barak lima yang terletak persis dideretan sebelah kantor komandannya. Menoleh sekilas barak tempat Yunho berada yang terlihat sudah gelap, sepi, pertanda penghuninya telah dibuai mimpi, lampu seluruh barak akan otomatis mati pada jam 9 malam, pertanda semua tentara magang harus sudah menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya untuk beristirahat memejamkan mata. Kecuali yang bertugas piket, akan ada dua orang tiap-tiap barak bergantian tugas jaga untuk keamanan disekitar barak mereka saja.

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menoleh lagi, disebabkan suasana yang gelap dan cukup menyeramkan, ia ingin secepatnya tiba dibaraknya dan segera beristirahat.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauh tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar meraih tubuh ramping Jaejoong, mengunci tubuhnya dan membekap mulutnya. Jaejoong yang tak menduga akan kejadian ini hanya dapat meronta-ronta tanpa dapat mengeluarkan suara sama sekai karena mulutnya tertutup telapak tangan lebar, tubuhnya dibawa dalam kegelapan malam menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup dikenalinya meski keadaan yang sangat gelap.

"Hmmppffttttt…" Jaejoong terus meronta saat sang penyekap mulai berhenti 'menyeretnya.'

"Sssttt boo, ini aku." Ahh suara bass itu, Jaejoong sontak menghentikan perlawanannya, begitu pula kungkungan badannya sudah terlepas sepenuhnya, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya segera, menghadap si penyekap yang sangat dikenalinya.

Jaejoong lupa jika yang bertugas jaga dibarak lima malam itu adalah Jung Yunho, itulah alasannya mengapa Yunho belum memejamkan mata seperti yang lain.

"Yunho…baby." Suara lembut Jaejoong memanggil dengan panggilan kesayangannya kepada pemilik bibir hati yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh arti, meski ditengah kegelapan Jaejoong masih dapat melihat jelas senyum tampan pemilik hatinya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo…"

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho sendiri sudah tahu untuk siapa hati selembut salju yang telah berulang kali disakitinya itu.

Berdiri berhadapan dibawah sinar bulan, berpegangan tangan, saling bertatap tanpa berkedip, sungguh tak mungkin bagi pasangan ini untuk tidak menyentuh satu sama lain. Perlahan keduanya bergerak mempertipis jarak diantaranya, berpelukan erat tanpa melepas tatapan mata mereka, saling mengagumi keindahan manik masing-masing, akhirnya perlahan kedua manik doe eyes itu menutup seiring bibir hati dihadapannya bergerak mendekati cherry basahnya yang tampak berkilat menggiurkan diterpa sinar bulan.

Kebun belakang camp militer Divisi 55 Korea, pohon akasia, rerumputan hijau dan sinar bulan adalah saksi cinta Yunho dan jaejoong dimalam itu, tepatnya malam kedua sang leader TVXQ menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara yang baik.

Sekian menit berlalu tanpa ada niat dari Yunho maupun Jaejoong untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, nafas dan paru-paru mereka seolah telah terlatih untuk melakukan ciuman penuh gairah tanpa merasakan sesak sama sekali. Bahkan kedua tangan kekar Yunho telah sigap berada dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong guna menyanggah tubuhnya yang semakin lunglai kebelakang, Yunho hafal sekali keadaan tubuh kekasihnya yang mendadak lemas jika sedang berciuman dengannya.

Sementara bibir cherry yang kian membengkak itu terus mengeluarkan desahan halusnya, merasakan dua tangan lebar Yunho telah bergerilya dibalik kaosnya, mengabaikan cahaya berbentuk bulat yang menerpa wajah cantik penuh gairahnya.

Wait…cahaya bulat? Bukan bulan?

Oh tidak, itu adalah cahaya senter, pemirsah yang budiman.

"YAH! KALIAN YANG DISANA, INI CAMP MILITER, BUKAN BIOSKOP! BUKAN TEMPAT MESUM!"

"Mwoo…Siap Komandan!" teriak YunJae berbarengan, memasang sikap hormat meski baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong terlihat kusut, tidak rapi sama sekali, belum lagi keadaan bibirnya yang amat bengkak, habis dilahap beruang lapar.

Ditengah kegelapan dan dalam jarak beberapa meter saja terlhat jelas wajah komandan Park yang merah padam menahan emosinya, baru saja tadi hatinya berbunga-bunga karena berhasil mencuri ciuman dipipi Jaejoong, tiba-tiba sekarang ia malah menyaksikan adegan panas sang asisten pujaannya bersama pemuda saingannya.

Well, komandan Park bukanlah laki-laki kudet yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui gosip dunia, tentu saja ia telah mengetahui mengenai skandal Yunho dan Jaejoong didunia showbiz Korea, hanya berharap dan berusaha bukan merupakan dosa bukan? Meski perbuatannya ini telah mengkhianati cinta kepada istrinya, namun apa mau dikata, pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong mampu membuat laki-laki normal dan jantan sepertinya menjadi berbelok tajam 90 derajat.

Keinginan memiliki Kim Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki kekasih begitu membutakan mata Park Dae Jung, ia bahkan rela ketika Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai tempat pelarian saja, sebagai mainannya agar keselamatannya terjamin selama mengikuti wajib militer di Divisi yang dipimpinnya.

Semua ia relakan demi artis yang ternyata berpuluh kali lipat lebih memukau aslinya dibanding yang biasa ia lihat ditelevisi dan majalah.

 _Disitu komandan Park merasa sedih._

Hhhhh…

Dae Jung membuang nafas panjangnya, kali ini ia harus bertindak tegas, jika tidak maka bisa-bisa pasangan ini akan mengulangi perbuatan mereka lagi, bahkan kemungkinan mereka akan berbuat yang lebih memalukan lagi dari yang sekarang, berciuman disiang hari, atau yang lebih parah dari ciuman. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk berputar-putar diotak sang komandan.

Dae Jung harus bertindak cepat dan tegas.

"Baiklah, Jung Yunho…kau kupindahkan ke Divisi 25 besok, bereskan barang-barangmu malam ini juga."

Mata doe Jaejoong melotot horor mendengar keputusan Dae Jung yang sangat mengagetkannya.

"Andwae! Andwae komandan…hiks, maafkanlah kami, tapi jangan pindahkan Yunho, jebbal." Jaejoong memohon penuh harap, ia sampai menyembah-nyembah Dae Jung agar mau merubah keputusannya.

"Tidak Jaejoong-ah, keputusanku sudah bulat." Tegas Dae Jung.

"Andwaeeee."

Andwaeeee….

Andwaeeee….

Andwaeeee….

"Jaejoongie?"

Andwaee…hiks

"Jaejoong!"

Andwaeee, hiks…

"Jaejoongie, minta dicium ya biar bangun?"

ANDWAE!

Hosh..hosh…hosh

"Kim Jaejoong, kau meninggalkan tugas piketmu lalu enak-enakan tidur disini, eoh?"

"Ko-Komandan?"

"Ne, ini aku…"

Kening Dae Jung tampak berkerut membentuk empat persimpangan melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kebingungan, sepertinya Jaejoong baru mengalami mimpi buruk, terlihat setitik bulir kristal diujung mata sembabnya.

Jaejoong ternyata ketiduran saat tengah beristirahat dibawah pohon akasia kebun belakang Camp sesaat setelah ia berhasil melarikan diri dari komandan Park yang akan berbuat mesum kepadanya selagi ia mencabuti uban sang komandan.

Perlahan wajah komandan yang terkenal galak itu melembut penuh peduli, ruas jarinya mengusap cairan yang menggumpal pada ujung mata cantik tentara magang kesayangannya, namun sikap Jaejoong yang refleks menepis tangannya serta tatapan menghindarnya membuat hati komandan Park berdenyut sakit, sudah sekian kali Jaejoong terus menolaknya.

"Jaejoong-ah, ada baiknya kau mencuci muka segera, sepertinya kau baru saja bermimpi buruk, jja..tugasmu telah menanti."

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit berdebu, ia baru menyadari wajah Komandan Park begitu dekat dengan wajahnya saat membangunkannya tadi.

Hhhh…

'Ahh ternyata cuma mimpi.' Jaejoong bernafas lega, bersyukur hal buruk yang baru saja dilaluinya hanyalah sebuah mimpi, membayangkan Jung Yunho berada di Divisi yang tengah terjangkit virus mers cukup membuatnya ngeri.

Tapi mengingat adegan ciuman penuh gairah bersama Yunho dimimpinya barusan cukup membuat semangatnya kembali berkobar menunggu kedatangan kekasih hatinya pada kenyataannya nanti.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong, kau senyum-senyum sendiri, tidak waras ya!"

Jaejoong tertawa sumringah menanggapi teguran komandannya, ia juga masih mengingat betapa menakutkan wajah komandan itu didalam mimpinya saat menangkap basah ia dan Yunho tangah berciuman penuh nafsu.

"Komandan…hari ini tanggal berapa ya?" masih dengan senyum sumringahnya Jaejoong bertanya kepada komandannya tanpa segan.

"Dua enam, bukankah aku sudah bertanya tadi?" Dae Jung memperlihatkan wajah herannya.

"Hihihi…masih dua bulan lagi…"

Selanjutnya Jaejoong melangkah riang meninggalkan sang komandan yang menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan anehnya.

 _Only about two months to go…_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Anyone miss me here?

Apakah masih ada yang ingat saya disini… T,T

 _I miss everyone here_

Kehilangan uri Jaejoong membuat saya kehilangan 'Passion' menulis saya, untuk itu saya minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan yang saya buat disini. Selanjutnya saya masih berusaha sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan semangat saya untuk kembali melanjutkan semua ff saya yang terbengkalai. Untuk itu mohon sumbangsih sarannya ff mana yang diinginkan untuk saya lanjutkan duluan setelah ini, pilihan suara terbanyak saya berjanji untuk langsung mengerjakannya.

Terimakasih perhatiannya, salam kangen saya untuk semua teman-teman disini. Aku ada untukmu.

~Salam AKTF~

Palembang, 6/26/2015

 **~MBJ~**

 **FB : MANOSHINKI**

 **TWITTER : Peya_ok**

 **IG: Peya_mano**


End file.
